


Wrap Party

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys celebrate the final day of shooting Season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Party

Written May 13, 2010 for Day 13 of The Merry Month of Masturbation. Posted on Livejournal

 

“And that, everyone, is a wrap!”

There were hoots and hollers and applause from all corners of the set, and as Jensen climbed out of the Impala, he found himself with a Jared in his arms, lips pressed against his until he shoved his overzealous coworker away as everyone laughed. Jensen wiped at his lips and mock-scowled, but Jared didn’t see. He was already bouncing off in an attempt to kiss everyone else. Misha was there too, all grins as Jared squeezed the stuffing near out of him.

Jensen sat down, on the floor, stupid smile on his face. All the long hours and it was finally over. The last scene had wrapped. Both had wanted to end the shoot with a scene from the beginning of the episode, a calm before the chaos.

There was cake – Jared’s idea, and singing – also Jared’s idea, and laughter, which Jared was behind as well. The end of another season. The Big 5. Holy shit. Jensen couldn’t be happier. And the fact that it wasn’t the end, of so many things, was the best part.

Buzzed from beer and the biggest fucking sugar high he had had in his life, Jensen undressed in his bedroom, tossing clothes somewhere, only worried about not killing himself over them in the morning. Late, so late, the party had dragged on for hours. Jensen threw himself down on the bed, stretched, the cold sheets feeling incredible against his flushed skin.

Not wanting the high he currently rode to end, he reached down, cupping his balls and rubbing the underside of his penis with his thumb, eyes slipping closed, arching against his own touch. 

“Starting without me?”

“Thought you were in a sugar coma downstairs.” Jensen whimpered as he squeezed himself. He heard Jared approach, felt the bed dip.

“Hell of a ride, this season, wasn’t it?”

Jensen grunted in agreement and annoyance, rolling over to climb on top of Jared, pushing him back flat and covering his mouth with his own, rutting against his jeaned crotch. He finally let Jared catch a breath when he felt the man bite his lips.

“Jesus,” Jared panted.

Jensen briefly wondered why Jesus never came up during the show, but then Jared lifted him, tossing him onto his back, then leaned over to kiss the small cut on Jensen’s lower lip, tender despite the frantic motions of his hands, trying to get his pants off without breaking lip-contact. Jensen tried to help, but the smooth skin of Jared’s stomach was soooo distracting.

Jared moved his lips to Jensen’s neck, panting, trying to shimmy out of his pants and not making any progress, little growls of frustrations vibrating against Jensen’s throat.

“Okay, off.” Jensen pushed Jared back. “Man, it’s like you’re on crack or something. How much cake _did_ you eat?”

Jared got off the bed, continuing to struggle with his clothes, Jensen watching, amused. Then Jared was back on him, stark naked, crushing Jensen in heat and longing and need. Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist, pulling himself closer, letting Jared drag them both to the center of the bed. He put two fingers in Jared’s mouth, feeling the tongue swirl around the digits, caressing them, making his dick throb and leak from where it lay trapped between their chests. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, kissing his way into Jared’s while reaching behind himself, rubbing his spit-slicked fingers around his hole, pressing in in in, fucking himself just enough to ease whatever burn Jared might give him.

“Need,” he gasped, like a drowning man, pulling free his fingers and wrapping his arms around the back of Jared’s neck, his solid point in the middle of the choppy seas, giving Jared just enough room to look down into his eyes.

“Okay. Okay okay.” Jared swallowed with difficulty, shifting Jensen’s legs higher.

There was no preamble, no permission asked, before Jared was in in in, balls deep. Jensen’s toes curled and he threw his head back, part discomfort, part pleasure, exposing his neck, inviting Jared in with lips and teeth, no longer having to be careful about the questioning eyes of the makeup department. He could feel Jared throbbing deep inside him, feel his heartbeat echo with his own. He shifted, the minute movement like the gun at the beginning of a race, a sprint, and Jared was off, thrusting.

Jensen’s hands slid down Jared’s sweat-slick back, squeezing his ass, digging crescents in with his short nails, teasing, promising. “Come on,” he whispered, grunting at the power behind Jared’s movements, welcoming it, nearly blinded by it.

Jared sobbed, coming undone before Jensen’s eyes. His hips slowed, thrusting once, twice, thrice...He buried his head in Jensen’s neck, keening as he lost it.

One arm and two legs around Jared, not letting him pull away, Jensen brought himself off, biting against where Jared had nipped him earlier.

Afterward they lay, tangled up in each other. A perfect end to a perfect season. May there be many more.


End file.
